I Need You
by klainerainbow
Summary: Kurt tells Blaine that he's transferring back to McKinley but will Blaine take this so lightly?


Kurt had finally decided that he wanted to transfer back to McKinley. Not any reason in particular, he just didn't feel like he fit in at Dalton. They were very formal and all the same and his differences are what made him shine. So, yes; He decided, the only hard part was telling Blaine..._This is gonna break his heart _Kurt thought over and over in his head as he put off this heartbreaking moment.

It was a Tuesday morning and it was the only time Kurt and Blaine both had a free period so, as they normally did, they went to get their early morning coffee but this time it would be different. Sat down at _their _table, silence fell upon them as Blaine supped at his freshly brewed coffee, with this silence Kurt took it upon himself to tell Blaine. Obviously he wasn't going to tell him straight, he'd bush around the subject as much as he could.

"Hey Blaine..." Getting the older boy's attention, "I have something to tell you." The look on Kurt's face scared Blaine; Kurt looked troubled like something was bothering him and looked as if he was about to burst into tears.

Blaine took Kurt's hand from across the table and sent him a warm smile while saying "What is it Kurt?" His voice was soft as if it was like no matter what Kurt told him, he would be alright with it and he would be there.

Kurt slid his hand from Blaine's, and rested it on his face, wiping away his own tears, "I'm...I'm..." Kurt just couldn't get the words out of his mouth, he knew they would hurt Blaine and could just ruin everything. But Blaine sat waiting for him to finish so he did, "I'm transferring back."

"Back where?" Blaine obviously knew, he was just sort of shocked. McKinley was where all the bullies were, that had pushed him away. _Why on earth would you want to go back there? _Is what Blaine really wanted to say.

"Back to McKinley, Blaine..." Kurt stared at Blaine for a few seconds as Blaine just looked shocked, and upset. After a few minutes of silence Kurt thought that he should get Blaine's attention to see how he felt about him transferring back, he could tell that he was obviously upset and possibly angry, so he softly nudged Blaine's hand and said, "Blaine, are you alright?"

Blaine was just...had a lot of emotions rushing through him at that moment that he just didn't know what was happening, he couldn't control what he was saying or what he was doing. "Am I okay? Really? Do you think I'm okay? You're leaving me, after all we've been through, and you're leaving me. Of course I'm not okay. You're going back to a place you hated, you hated it so much that you ran away because you couldn't take people bullying you anymore. Karofski...he threatened to kill you and you want to go back there?" Blaine was starting to raise his voice, he didn't really feel angry, but it looked a lot like he was to everybody in the quiet coffee shop, where people started to stare, but Blaine didn't care cause at this minute he just had to get his feeling out.

A very quiet "I'm sorry..." was all that came out of Kurt's mouth. He ducked his head as if nobody could see him, nobody could see his hurt, his regret and his guilt.

Blaine did feel bad about making Kurt feel like that but Kurt made him feel like that, possibly worse. After a while Blaine just couldn't look at Kurt without wanted to just burst out crying so he got up and stormed off, in which Kurt followed grabbing Blaine's arm as he caught up with him half-way down the street.

"I can't talk to you now..." was all that Blaine could say, because it was true. Instead of anger, new emotions filled his heart. He just wanted to hold Kurt and never let him go, keep him safe and not let anything hurt him.

He was so tired after running away that he had to sit down, he also didn't have enough energy to argue with Kurt any longer, plus he just didn't want to argue with him. They had stopped just outside the local park so they thought it would be the perfect place to calm down. They found a large tree in the shade and sat underneath it, back to back, hands entwined...tears falling down either one of their faces.

"I'm sorry for getting mad you Kurt." Blaine said so softly that it was really hard to hear. Blaine turned around, as did Kurt, to look at him properly, they were both crying...a lot. "I just..." Blaine didn't want to say it, it made him seem desperate and vulnerable and like he couldn't take care of himself.

Kurt lifted his free hand to Blaine's damp cheek to wipe away the stray tears, "You just what?"

Blaine realised that this was the perfect moment to just say it, it was perfect. The perfect setting, in private under a beautifully blossomed tree with the boy he loved. "I just love you. There i said it; I am madly in love with you, Kurt Hummel. That is why I don't want you to go back to McKinley." As he said this Kurt just kind of stared at him, surprised yes, but his eyes were full of nothing but love. "You could get hurt at McKinley and that terrifies me. I don't ever want to see you hurt or upset, it breaks my heart too much. Another reason i don't want you to go is..." Blaine had to swallow back the tears so that he could finish, he just really needed to get this out, "I need you, I need you in my life every day. I need to see you in maths class smiling at me. I need you to be here forever, and never leave. I just... I just..." Now Blaine just burst out into full on sobs, he didn't care if anybody saw him, he just was full of love for this boy sat in front of him and could just scream that out to the world.

"Oh Blaine..." This was the only think that could come out of Kurt's soft lips before he wrapped his arms around his lover's shoulders pulling him into the biggest hug in the whole world, he never wanted Blaine to cry, ever. Blaine pulled away, tears drying up, and just stared at the most beautiful thing that was before him, slowly leaned forward and whispered against Kurt's lips "I love you so, so much, Kurt" in with Kurt replied with, "I love you too." And they kissed, passionately. That was the only word to describe that moment...passion. So they just sat there indulged in the moment...holding each other, so in love that nothing else mattered.


End file.
